


the one where he didn't mean it like that

by senoritablack



Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/senoritablack/pseuds/senoritablack
Summary: Prompt via tumblr user w-riter-u-nknown:“You really do have a problem about flirting with me, don’t you?”“You have a nasty habit of flirting back, so I’d say we’re even.”
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: Sam/Gabe Tumblr Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152995
Kudos: 20





	the one where he didn't mean it like that

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't really turn out like it says on the tin, but I still dig it. Hope you do too. Hope youre in good health!

First, it was: “Just because color is genderless and _anyone_ could wear salmon, doesn’t mean _everyone_ should wear salmon.”

Gabriel pursed his lips as he gave Sam a once-over and then disappeared. Sam frowned down at his shirt. It was new. He rubbed the back of his neck. He had the receipt. _Somewhere_.

-

Then, a little later, while in line at some mom and pop grocers in Kentucky: Gabriel peered into his wire basket and shook his head.

“Just order take out, for the love of those oddly addicting 25 cent machine poppy dodads! You should consider a Masterclass. Or starving.”

Sam opened his mouth to argue, but predictably, the angel had poofed. He might have toed back out of line and grabbed a special at their deli. Not that Gabriel was there to witness or that even matters.

-

Finally, as Dean’s out at some dive balancing the line between moony-eyed and devil-may-care with Castiel, Gabriel shows up to the bunker with this: “You’re hot headed and the way you let it get the best of you is one of your worst qualities.”

Sam throws the book he's been reading into the sheets. Gabriel throws himself next to Sam. The book flaps up and arcs onto the floor. 

“Okay, what the fuck?” Sam says, turning towards Gabriel. 

“Hm?” Gabriel says, settling himself against the headboard. 

“The insults, man, they’re getting more... _involved_. You upset with me? “ 

“Just doin as asked, Sambi, so don't you dare with those doe eyes!” Gabriel says.

Sam blinks. Gabriel slaps his forehead.

“You told me to stop flirting.” Gabriel says. 

“Unless you mean-- I meant, stop flirting unless you mean it, you jackass.”

Gabriel frowns. 

“I mean every eyelash bat, air smooch and tirade about ways I've been severely deprived of that monster dong I’m so sure you're packing.” Gabriel says. And Sam's not sure if he finds that sweet or not.

“So instead of saying that you're serious about us, your response was to just cut me at the ankles?” Sam asks.

“This the part of one of them character arcs where a lesson is learned?” Gabriel counters.

Sam sighs. He grabs Gabriel by the jaw, mouth close to his ear and asks, “mm, and what did we learn?”

Sam kisses his neck. Gabriel whistles. Sam withdrawals and shuffles off the bed. He watches as Gabriel snorts.

“I’m an--”

“You're an idiot, yeah.” Sam says. 

He makes to retrieve his book and smiles when he’s righted. Gabriel’s still there, tucked under Sam’s covers, with his own. 


End file.
